


You Found Me

by steveandbucky



Series: Stucky Drabbles [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol as coping mechanism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Cute, Finding each other again, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Slash, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been looking for Bucky for months, and it seems like his search has led him to a dead end, but eventually, Bucky returns to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artandnerdery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artandnerdery/gifts).



 

It’s five in the morning and he hasn’t slept a wink all night.

It’s been months since Steve had taken a silent vow to find Bucky and bring him back into his life. When Steve had woken up in the hospital after Bucky had dragged his unconscious body out of the river, he’d realised that Bucky had chosen to save him instead of finishing his mission; Steve had known just then that he couldn’t give up on Bucky. He’d known that somewhere, perhaps buried deep inside, there had been a flicker of recognition, something that had triggered Bucky’s memories, even if it was small and weak.

It’s been months, and he’s had no results. Steve’s travelled all around the country, starting with their hometown, in a false hope that Bucky may have been there. Sam has helped him every step of the way, and they’ve tried to find any useful information, string together a trail that might help Steve find his friend. He even contacted Natasha and Fury, when he absolutely had to, but even with their help, Steve’s ended up nowhere.

Most of the time, he thinks he’s doing okay, fighting against all odds to complete his self-assigned mission. Tonight he feels lonely; he feels like he’s hanging on the last string of hope, and that tiny voice inside his head that always tells him to hold on has become quieter and quieter. Mostly, he’s nostalgic. His mind is running through memories of his younger years, the times he’d spent with Bucky, his hometown, all the things that made up what now seems a past life of his. It frustrates him that the only things that remind him of his past are now found at vintage fairs and old shops and retro diners; how he hates those words. There is of course the museum, the Smithsonian. He visits often when he’s feeling nostalgic, though the experience isn’t always pleasant – sometimes it ends up making things worse than better.

Steve sighs and runs a hand through his hair, messing it up. He can’t get drunk, he can’t sleep, and he can’t find Bucky. It can’t get worse than that, he decides, as he gets to his feet. He pulls on a t-shirt, grabs his zip up hoodie and his keys, and walks out the door. It’s too early for the museum to be open, but he doesn’t mind walking around in the city in the early hours of the morning. Usually he runs to work out his frustration, but since he hasn’t slept in 24 hours, he feels exhausted. He drags his feet all the way to that one bakery that opens ridiculously early, and orders a black coffee and a butter croissant.

When he gets to the museum, he’s hesitant to enter. The fresh air has helped clear his mind, and he feels like he can will himself get back on track. A part of him, though, desperately wants to see Bucky again, even if it’s just in a 70-year-old recording on a digital screen. He stands in a corner and pulls his hoodie over his head to somewhat hide himself from the other visitors. There aren’t many, but it’s not easy to remain hidden when you’re America’s favourite and most famous captain. Tears fill his eyes as soon as he sees his childhood best friend, standing next to him in the video, the two of them laughing at something he can’t even remember. He wipes them away roughly, and turns to leave the museum in a hurry, but he comes across a figure which makes him freeze in his spot.

Because standing in front of him, in a worn denim jacket and a baseball cap, is the man he’s been looking for; Bucky Barnes himself.

Steve does a double take, and sure enough, Bucky is standing right in front of him. His hair is a little longer and he has a heavy scruff, but his eyes are fixed on Steve like he’s searching his face. Steve opens his mouth to speak and he stutters, trying to find his words.

“Bucky,” he says in a quiet tone. “I found you,”

Bucky shakes his head slowly. “No.” he says, and pauses for a long moment. “You didn’t find me… I found you.”

Steve doesn’t even register the words right away, because all he can think about is to surge forward and pull Bucky in his arms, to hold him so tightly so that neither of them can breathe for a while. Mostly he feels the need to physically touch Bucky just to make sure he isn’t hallucinating. Then, it clicks together. “You found me?” he asks.

Bucky nods this time. His movements and words seem to be uncertain and carefully calculated. “I come here sometimes,” he says, turning his gaze to the overhead screen. “That’s me.” He pauses, looks back at Steve. “That’s me… and you.” he pauses once again, and frowns. “I know you. I remember you.”

Something inside Steve bursts open, and a flood of emotions rush through him, overwhelming him. He doesn’t hold back anymore. He grabs Bucky by the arm and pulls him close, wrapping his arms around him. “Yeah, Buck, you know me. And I know you. I’m your best friend, and you’re mine.”

Bucky returns the hug hesitantly, then holds on to Steve as fiercely as possible. “I’m sorry,” he mutters close to Steve’s ear. “I’m sorry, Steve, I’m sorry.”

Reluctantly, Steve steps back when he realises they’re going to start attracting attention. “Bucky, it’s okay. None of it is your fault. Okay?”

“I’m sorry.” The ex-winter soldier repeats, and the sadness in his eyes feels like a punch to Steve’s gut.

“Bucky…” Steve trails off, unsure of what to say. All those sleepless nights he’d spent thinking about this exact moment, and now that it’s finally happened, he feels more lost and confused than ever. “Let’s go… let me try and help you. Let’s go home.”

“Home?”

Steve nods. “Yeah. Come with me.” He says as he turns to walk out.

“Okay…” Bucky doesn’t move. He looks at Steve a moment longer, as a shy, childlike smile curves his lips. “…punk.”

Steve swiftly spins around, and he stares at Bucky with wide eyes, surprised at the comment. There’s something new in Bucky’s eyes, though, something that tells him he wasn’t wrong to think that he’d be able to pull him out of his programming completely. Steve breaks into a wide grin.

“Okay then… jerk.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second part to this because I feel like this fic didn't do justice to the idea. *shrug*  
> (depends on how its received, i guess)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ты меня нашел](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313498) by [Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86)




End file.
